


Birth Of A Monster

by snufmin



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood As Lube, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Extremely Underage, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, He's thirteen years old by the end, How Kokichi Got His Groove Back, I am in no way a DID expert, I guess so, Incest, Knotting, Kokichi has DID, Kokichi is three years old at the start, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Necrophilia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage (Piss) Drinking, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, Watersports, can this really be considered F/M when the girl is already dead when she's being fucked, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufmin/pseuds/snufmin
Summary: Every tree has its roots.(AKA the prequel to Horsing Around. Also seriously, READ the tags. This is going to be DARK.)





	Birth Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, the prequel nobody asked for!

Kokichi Ouma was three years old when his father taught him what love really was.

"Love, my boy...." he had began, gently running a hand over Kokichi's young bare buttocks, feeling how small they were in his hands as his fingers danced across their smooth surface. "Love is merely a chemical reaction in the brain. It holds no meaning. I could just as easily say I love a cold glass of beer as I could say I love my wife and son. Both hold the same level of value, in my eyes. The only difference is one leaves your head pounding and your stomach doing flips every morning, and the other is a pretty little shot of alcohol!" At that, Josuke Ouma burst into a chorus of roaring laughter, spanking Kokichi hard on the ass. The young boy let out a yelp, and tried to wriggle free from his father's grip.

"Aww, you don't like that? Here, let me make you feel all better, sweetie." With that, Josuke let his palm smack hard against his little boy's rump once more, and then again, and again, and again, until Kokichi's small rear was as red as a tomato. Tears welled in the small child's eyes, his legs quivering as he was spanked hard by his father. Each slap made his young ass jiggle, the sight causing a familiar tent to form in Josuke's pants as he battered his son's behind.

Josuke suddenly paused and turned to his side, whistling loudly. "Duke! Come here, boy!" At that, a large brown labrador came barreling through the door and into the room. Jumping up on to the bed, he immediately began sniffing away at young Kokichi, licking the tears off the little boy's face. Josuke smiled, scratching Duke behind the ears as the dog panted happily, tail wagging like a helicopter. More tears welled in Kokichi's eyes. How could Duke be so happy when he was in so much pain?

Grabbing his son by the shoulders, Josuke forced him on to his hands and knees, Kokichi wheezing as the force of the shove knocked some of the air out of his lungs. Kokichi cried out as he suddenly felt something warm and wet against his anus. Josuke moaned as he tasted his little boy's natural flavor, the sweat running down Kokichi's flesh adding an extra spice to the dish. Running his tongue around Kokichi's tiny tight hole, Josuke slowly began easing it in, feeling his son's walls spreading open around his tongue as he slowly pushed it inside. Kokichi whimpered and sobbed, his anus burning like nothing he had ever felt before, the foreign intruder making him grunt and cry as he was forcefully stretched open. 

Another few minutes past, Kokichi continuing to sob as his father bathed his little asshole in saliva, before at last he pulled away, a strand of saliva snapping as he brought his face away from his son's tender young ass. Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief, but it caught in his throat as he heard his father calling Duke. "Here you go boy, a nice tight bitch just for you. Don't worry about me, I'll be taking the other hole." Kokichi felt panic rise in his body as his young brain went on overload trying to process what it had just heard. 

It was then that Kokichi felt Duke's cock jabbing repeatedly into his asscheek. There was a chuckle from his father. "Silly boy. Here, I'll help." As Kokichi writhed and sobbed on the floor, Josuke kneeled down beside him and, gently gripping Duke's cock, guided it to Kokichi's tight virgin asshole. There was a cry of protest from the little boy, but it died in his throat as Duke thrust into him, his cock practically splitting Kokichi in half. Josuke had been preparing the boy by fingering him for a few weeks now, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. Duke fucked fast, far faster than Josuke ever could with his fingers. Kokichi felt his vision blurring.

Time stood still as Kokichi felt his father shoving his cock into his young mouth. There was a pause, and then the foulest thing Kokichi had ever tasted suddenly filled his mouth. He gagged and screamed around Josuke's cock, thrashing this way and that, his little ass tightening and clenching around Duke's massive shaft. As Josuke moaned, Kokichi felt his lunch travelling back up his throat. With a retch, he vomited, the brown fluid coating Josuke's cock in a thick layer of goo, saliva drooling from the sides of Kokichi's mouth as his stomach emptied itself over his father's fat cock. 

"Ahh, needed to get that out of my system. Now then!" As Josuke gripped the sides of his son's head, he thrust hard, his cock forcing its way down the little boy's throat, shoving its way past bits of vomit and drops of urine, slathering precum all over the inside of Kokichi's mouth and throat as it was forced down, every inch that disappeared into his little boy's mouth sending a perverse shiver of pleasure down Josuke's spine. He moaned loudly, Kokichi's throat tighter than the tightest ass he had ever fucked. As he began to fuck his boy's throat, he heard a choked muffled chorus of sobs coming from his boy's mouth. 

Josuke grinned. "Aw, is Duke knotting your little bitch hole? Is he filling you full of doggy cum like the... like the little whore you are..." With that, Josuke suddenly gripped his son's hair tightly as he blew his load, the cum flooding down Kokichi's throat and staining his insides. Josuke groaned and grunted as he came, tugging on clumps of his little boy's hair as he filled his recently deflowered mouth with his seed. As his orgasm faded, he smirked, still panting. 

"How about when you get done knotting this bitch, you and me switch places, Duke?"

Kokichi's eyes widened.

Just like that, he was gone. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Kokichi was five years old when he found out what dissociation was. Going through one of his mother's old medical books, he came across a page bearing the words "DISSOCIATION" in obnoxious blue letters. Underneath it, in a much smaller blue font, were the words "Dissociative Identity Disorder."

As he read, he felt something falling into place in his head.

Kokichi was five years old when he realized he wasn't alone in his own head.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kokichi was seven years old when his father decided to get rid of his mother once and for all.

Kinuko was a sweet woman, aging in her thirties. She had an awkward gait from the time Josuke had jammed a broken chair leg into her kneecap, permanently damaging it. 

It was a sunny September day when Josuke invited Kokichi into his mother's room to play a game.

There, on the bed, lay Kinuko. Her hair was in tatters, her eyes bulging out of her skull as her tongue poked out from between her lips. Purple fingermarks were dappled around her neck, forming a ring that somewhat resembled a necklace. Her body was as white as a ghost, and there was a large gaping wound in her chest. Scratch marks ran down her thighs, and there was a puddle of blood around her groin. 

Josuke smiled at Kokichi, before picking up his son and placing him between his wife's legs. Gently, he pulled down Kokichi's pants, smiling at his little boy. "Go ahead son, have a go at her. It'll feel good, I promise." Kokichi whimpered as he stared at his mother's groin. Her clitoris had a slash mark over it, and her vagina had what appeared to be a puddle of gore inside of it. 

Kokichi suddenly cried out as his father forced him forwards, shoving his tiny cock into his mother's vagina. Kokichi's eyes widened at the sensation. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. For the first time in his short life, he actually felt _good_. His tiny cock hardened inside his mother, and he found himself beginning to involuntarily thrust his hips. Blood was coating his little prick, acting as a sort of lubricant. As he continued to thrust into his mother, he heard his father laughing behind him, followed by the familiar sound of him unzipping his fly.

Kokichi barely even noticed as his father shoved his cock deep into his little ass, too hyperfocused on the pleasure radiating from his tiny cock. With every thrust, the blood and gore would stimulate his shaft, coating it with a thick layer of bodily fluids as he fucked his own mother's corpse, his father's cock splitting his tiny ass open as he did so. It didn't take much time at all before Kokichi found himself crying out as pleasure ran over his entire body, blowing his first load right inside his mother's cold vagina. As he pulled out, he watched the clear cum and blood drooling out, forming a foamy pool between his mother's thighs. His cock and his thighs were painted red with his mother's blood, and as he watched the last of it draining out from Kinuko's vagina, he felt the familiar sensation of Josuke's seed filling his tight little rear.

Josuke panted heavily, looking down at Kokichi.

"You... you did great, son..."

Kokichi looked up at his father. Josuke smiled.

"You did great."

\-------------------------------------------------

Kokichi was thirteen when he decided to get rid of his father.

Well, technically, it wasn't even him that got rid of Josuke. It had been one of the persecutors, who he had nicknamed Juro. All Kokichi knew was that the day had started like normal, with him waking up to his father already fingering his ass. "Now now, Kokichi." He had said, rooting deep inside his son's asshole. "Go back to sleep. Your old man's busy." 

Whatever happened next, Kokichi couldn't recall a single moment of it. All he knew was that suddenly he was in headspace, and that by the time he finally forced himself back into front, he was buried deep inside his father's cold, dead ass, the aftershocks of orgasm rolling over his body. Kokichi leaped back with a scream, staring at his father's corpse. Though, his initial sense of horror quickly faded into a sense of... satisfaction. His father really did look pretty like this, the slash wound in his throat mixed with his bulging eyes and slack jaw. Kokichi chuckled, which progressed until he was hunched over in a fit of roaring laughter.

As his laughing fit came to a close, Kokichi looked out the window. They were deep, deep in the forest where not a single soul dared venture. He could probably get away with just leaving the corpse here. After all, any evidence would probably be long decayed by the time anyone found it.

For the first time in his life, Kokichi was truly happy.

\-------------------------------------------------

Kokichi was fourteen when he met Shuichi and Ryoma.

After being found alone wandering the woods, he had been taken into an orphanage, where he was adopted within the same month. Now, during his first week in high school, the teachers had randomly assigned everyone in class two partners and asked that they become acquainted with each other for around half an hour. 

"Hey, I'm Ryoma." The much shorter boy said first, before gesturing to the taller boy standing next to him. "This is Shuichi. Nice to meet you."

Kokichi smiled. "My name is Kokichi Ouma! Wonderful to meet you too!"

For the first time ever, Kokichi was looking forward to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, please comment below!


End file.
